ABC For Kids Favourites
ABC For Kids Favourites are Australian VHS Tapes and DVDs featuring various children's television brands including Thomas and Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Thomas. ABC For Kids Favourites * Bananas in Pyjamas - Chasing Tuesdays and Decorating * Noddy - Noddy and the Broken Bicycle * Johnson and Friends - The Birthday Balloon * Brum - Brum Goes House Painting * Postman Pat - Postman Pat Takes a Message * Budgie the Little Helicopter - Budgie's own goal * Fireman Sam - What Goes Up * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and Thomas Goes Fishing Mixy Presents More Favourites * Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Cat & Birthday Surprise * Noddy - Noddy the Magician * The Hooley Dooleys - Fire Truck Song * Kipper - The Rainbow Puddle * Magic Mountain - The Hollow Tree * Forgotten Toys Series - Toy Boy * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Robot * Little Bear - Little's Bear's Egg * The Hooley Dooleys - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - A Close Shave and Rusty to the Rescue Bumper Collection * Bananas in Pyjamas - Invisible Bananas and Teddy Chase * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour * Brum- The Kite * Spot - Where's Spot? and Spot Follows His Nose * Thomas the Tank Engne and Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Four Little Engines * Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill, Whistle Song & Earthquake * Pingu - Pingu as a Chef & Pingu as Babysitter * Little Bear - Party at Owl's House ABC For Kids Playbox * Bannanas in Pyjamas - Walkie Talkie and Ship Ahoy * Spot - Spot's Favorite Toy and Spot Makes a Cake * The Hooley Dooleys - Rhythm and Playing in the Backyard * Fireman Sam - Treasure Hunt * Pingu - Pingu and the Toy and Pingu and the Lost Ball * Arthur - D.W.'s Snow Mystery * Little Bear - Little Bear's Kite * Brum - Brum goes Ice Skating * Thomas and Friends - Bye George! and Something in the Air Note: This video contained the only two fifth season episodes that hadn't been released under the Thomas and Friends label. ABC For Kids Let's Sing and Dance * The Hooley Dooleys - * Little Bear - Little Bear Sing a Song * Bob the Builder - Buffalo Bob * Spot - Spot's Show and Spot's Musical Band * Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas We Love You, Let's Have a Race and It's Great to be an Engine * Franklin - Franklin's Music Lessons * Bananas In Pyjamas - Lullaby and Terrible Twinkle Mixy Presents TV Favourites *Bob the Builder- Pilchard's Breakfast *Thomas and Friends- Donald's Duck and Henry and the Elephant *Postman Pat- Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen *Little Bear- Little Bear and Mother Nature *Bananas in Pyjamas- Sleeping Teddies and Lollipop Rat ABC For Kids Favourites 1 * The Wiggles - The Shimmie Shake! * The Wiggles - One Finger, One Thumb * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Ballerina, Ballerina * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Vegetable Soup * Bananas in Pyjamas - Big Clean Up * Bananas in Pyjamas - No Speaking Day * Play School - Old MacDonald, Miss Polly, Jump and Jiggle, and It's So Nice to Have a Cuddle * The Fairies - Perfect Fairy Magic * Bob the Builder - Lofty the Star * Thomas the Tank Engine - Respect for Gordon ABC For Kids Favourites 3 * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Jet Plane * Bob the Builder - The Three Musketrucks * The Wiggles – Wiggle Dance * Dorothy the Dinosaur – Captain Feathersword and the Dinosaur Book * The Fairies – Sleeping Beauty * The WotWots - Drowsy DottyWot - Pelican * Yo Gabba Gabba - Birthday * Play School - On the Farm ABC For Kids Christmas * Thomas and Friends - Tree Trouble * Guess How Much I Love You - It's OK * Bananas in Pyjamas - The Snowman * Grandpa in My Pocket - The Magic of Christmas * Yo Gabba Gabba - Christmas * Little Princess - A Merry Little Christmas Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs